1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which includes an auxiliary electrode connected to a cathode electrode and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic layer may emit light at a luminance level corresponding to an electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display device may display a desired image by controlling the electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode.
The first electrode may be a separate electrode provided in each pixel, and a signal corresponding to a gray level displayed by each pixel may be transmitted to the first electrode. The second electrode may be placed over a plurality of pixels, or each of the plurality of pixels may comprise a separated second electrode to which a signal common to the second electrodes is transmitted. The first electrode, the second electrode, and the organic layer may function as a diode. The first electrode may function as an anode, and the second electrode may function as a cathode.
If the organic light-emitting display device is a top emission organic light-emitting display device which displays an image by emitting light through the second electrode, the second electrode may be formed of a transparent conductive material. For example, the second electrode may be formed of indium tin oxide (ITO), indium zinc oxide (IZO), a compound of magnesium (Mg) and silver (Ag), a compound of calcium (Ca) and Ag, or a compound of lithium (Li) and aluminum (Al). The transparent conductive material that forms the second electrode generally has higher resistivity than a single metal. Therefore, a voltage drop may occur at a location far away from a portion of the second electrode to which a voltage is applied. As a result, display quality of the organic light-emitting display device may be degraded. To prevent such a voltage drop of the second electrode, the organic light-emitting display device may further include an auxiliary electrode which is connected to the second electrode and is formed of a metal having low resistivity.
Since a top-emission organic light-emitting display device emits light through the second electrode, light transmittance of the second electrode needs to be enhanced. To this end, the second electrode may be formed thin. However, the thin second electrode may not be connected to the auxiliary electrode.